leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Karthus
Wenn Karthus tödlichen Schaden erleidet, nimmt er die Form eines Geistes an. Somit ist Karthus für 7 Sekunden nicht in der Lage, sich zu bewegen, oder die Aktiven / Passiven seiner Gegenstände zu benutzen. Des Weiteren ist er und und kann für die Dauer alle seine Fähigkeiten kostenlos benutzen. |leveling = |description2 = Wenn gelernt wurde, bleibt es während der Dauer von Dem Tod getrotzt ohne Manakosten eingeschaltet. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| ausgelöst. * Karthus wird während Dem Tod getrotzt trotzdem von profitieren. |video = Karthus-P }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 1 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nach einer sekündigen Verzögerung erzeugt Karthus eine Explosion auf dem Boden, welche |magisch}} an getroffenen Gegnern verursacht. Wenn nur ein einziges Ziel getroffen wird, erleidet das getroffene Ziel doppelten Schaden. |leveling = |Erhöhter Magischer Schaden| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . * Der Einzelzielschaden von Verwüsten wird sowohl im Spiel als auch in den Statistiken als gelistet. Dennoch ist das kein echter und er skaliert auch nicht mit . * Wenn Verwüsten nur ein Ziel trifft, spielt ein anderer Soundeffekt ab. * Wenn nur ein Ziel getroffen wird, werden Zaubereffekte als angewendet. |video = Karthus-Q }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 15 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Karthus erzeugt für 5 Sekunden eine passierbare Wand aus negativer Energie, welche gewährt. |leveling = }} |description2 = Jede gegnerische Einheit, die die Mauer durchschreitet, wird für 4 Sekunden , welche über die erste Sekunde um 50 % reduziert wird und dann für die restliche Dauer abfällt. Außerdem verliert das Ziel in dieser Dauer |mr}}. |leveling2 = %|Verringerte Verlangsamung| %}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| wird um die Mauer herum gewährt, die Mauer selbst nicht. * Mauer des Schmerzes kann jede Einheit nur einmal pro Aktivierung betreffen. * Mauer des Schmerzes zählt nicht als Terrain für . |video = Karthus-W }} }} |mana}} |costtype = pro Sekunde |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Wenn Karthus eine Einheit tötet, erhält er |mana}} zurück. |leveling = |mana}}}} |description2 = Karthus verursacht jede Sekunde |magisch}} an nahen Gegnern. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| in Kraft tritt. |video = Karthus-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Karthus kanalisiert für 3 Sekunden und verursacht dann |magisch}} an allen . |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| Gegnern angewendet, auch wenn ein Ziel, welches beim Ende der Kanalisierung unanvisierbar ist, keinen Schaden erleidet. * Karthus kann Requiem nicht verwenden, wenn weniger als 3 Sekunden Restdauer hat. |video = Karthus-R }} }} cs:Karthus en:Karthus es:Karthus fr:Karthus pl:Karthus pt-br:Karthus ru:Karthus zh:卡尔萨斯 |Hintergrund= Alte Geschichte 3.= right|200px Karthus ist eine schreckliche Kreatur, die einst ein Sterblicher gewesen ist, der so vom Tode besessen war, dass er mit Freuden das Geschenk des Untodes entgegen nahm. In seinem jetzigen Unleben als Lich steht Karthus seinem geliebtem Grab näher, als er es sich je hätte vorstellen können. Er befehligt Magie, deren Quelle das Vergessen ist. Er will dem Rest der Welt seine Wahrheit verkünden: Nur durch den Tod erhält das Leben Klarheit und Sinn. Schon als kleiner Junge war Karthus anders. In seinem Inneren gab es eine Finsternis, die nicht zu leugnen war. Das junge Kind klammerte sich an die Schatten und mied die Gesellschaft anderer. Er schlich sich auf die Beerdigungen Fremder und sprach auf dem Friedhof zu ihren Grabsteinen. Er suchte Tierkadaver, um diese zu konservieren und ihnen ein Denkmal zu setzen - so entstand eine düstere Sammlung morbider Kunstwerke. Karthus kümmerte sich freiwillig um die Kranken und Sterbenden, doch war es nicht seine Absicht zu helfen, sondern aus nächster Nähe deren Ableben beizuwohnen, denen nicht mehr geholfen werden konnte. Schließlich ging er so weit, seinen eigenen Tod aufwendig zu inszenieren und im Verborgenen seine eigenen Beerdigung mit größter Faszination zu verfolgen. Als andere herausfanden, was Karthus getan hatte, waren sie so schockiert und verstört, dass er für sie auf gewisse Weise wahrhaft tot war. Karthus wurde von den Lebenden vollkommen abgelehnt. Seine Isolation feuerte seine Besessenheit nur noch mehr an. Karthus widmete sich immer mehr seiner Erforschung des Todes und war fasziniert von den Legenden über die Schatteninseln. Dort, erzählte man sich, führten die Geister der Verstorbenen ein ewiges Unleben. So besessen wie er von diesen Geschichten war, wusste er, dass er selbst herausfinden musste, ob sie der Wahrheit entsprachen. Kaum war er zu diesen gefürchteten Inseln gereist, fand er sich auch schon durch den Nebel streifend wieder, überwältigt von der surrealen Schönheit des Ortes. Er hatte das Gefühl, endlich zu Hause zu sein. Er war immer der schwer fassbaren Klarheit des Todesmomentes nachgejagt, wenn das Leben vergeht und für einen einzigen Augenblick bedeutungsvoll wird. Karthus sah, dass der Untod diesem Moment glich, für alle Zeit in schrecklicher Stille festgehalten. Er hatte sein Schicksal gefunden: Die Schwelle zu überschreiten und die Lebenden für alle Ewigkeit hinter sich zu lassen. An diesem Tag erwachte etwas auf den Schatteninseln, als Karthus tat, was keine andere Kreatur vor ihm vollbracht hatte: er gab freiwillig sein Leben für den Untod. Als er wieder in die Welt zurückkehrte, war Karthus zur Verkörperung seiner eigenen Besessenheit geworden. Als untoter Lich mit den Schlüsseln zum Leben und zum Tod ist es sein Ziel, der Welt sein dunkles Requiem zu verkünden. }} |-|2.= right|200px Die unermesslichen Mengen physischer Magie, die in den zahllosen Runenkriegen Valorans verbraucht und vernichtet worden sind, ließen in vielen Gegenden des Landes tiefe Narben zurück. Viele abgelegene Orte sind in überaus gefährliche Gebiete verwandelt worden. Die Heulenden Marschen sind solch ein Ort und der selbsternannte, uneingeschränkte Herrscher über dieses Land ist ein Lich namens Karthus. Man glaubt, dass Karthus im Leben ein Magier war, der aus Torheit in den brackigen Gewässern sein Glück suchte und von der finsteren Magie, die den Sumpf durchdringt, für immer verwandelt wurde. Karthus regiert nun mit eiserner (oder vielmehr knöcherner) Faust über sein sumpfiges Herrschaftsgebiet. Besucher sind nicht willkommen und jene, die sich nicht von der schrecklichen Macht des Lichs davonjagen lassen, enden höchstwahrscheinlich selbst als untote Skelette oder Zombies in Karthus immer größer werdender Armee ewiger Diener. Man erzählt sich, dass Karthus in düsteren Nächten von all jenen singt, die dem Sumpf erlegen sind. Karthus Anstellung in der Liga der Legenden ist eine der eher untypischen in der Geschichte der Liga. Zunächst ist es höchst ungewöhnlich, dass ein Lich, der bekannt war für Isolation und Hass auf alles Leben, überhaupt ein gefügiger Teil einer Organisation sein kann, die für die Bewahrung des Lebens eintritt. Zudem geht Karthus jedem Zugewinn an Macht und Einfluss, den er durch seine Dienste für die Liga gewinnen könnte, aus dem Weg. Im Grunde genommen ist er ein unbezahlter Freiwilliger. Dieses Verhalten unterscheidet sich grundlegend von dem Eindruck, den sein Leben außerhalb der Liga auf Betrachter machen würde. Karthus hat nie über seine Absichten gesprochen, die ihn dazu bewogen, ein Champion der Liga zu werden. Er wird sogar ziemlich fahrig, wenn man ihn darauf anspricht. Um einen Lich nicht unnötig zu reizen, verfolgen die meisten vernünftigen Leute die Angelegenheit nicht weiter. }} |-|1.= Veröffentlicht in Patch V1.0.0.32 (23. Oktober 2009) right|200px Die gigantischen Mengen magischer Energie, welche in den zahllosen Runenkriegen Valorans freigesetzt wurden, hat ganz Valoran vernarbt. Viele Orte werden immer noch von der restlichen Magie verdreht, was diese zu Orten macht, wo niemand gerne hingeht. Der Heulende Sumpf ist einer dieser Orte und sein selbsternannter Herrscher ist ein Lich namens Karthus. Manche spekulieren, Karthus wäre ein Magier gewesen, welcher zu Lebzeiten dumm genug war, die stinkenden Gewässer auf der Suche nach seinem Glück zu betreten und dann durch die dunkle Magie, die den Sumpf durchzieht, verändert wurde. In den dunkelsten Nächten, so heißt es, singt Karthus die Geschichten derer, die dem Sumpf erlagen. Die Vergangenen und die Heutigen. Beziehungen * Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Champions, die eine Verbindung zu den Schatteninseln haben, hat er keine direkte Verbindung zum und/oder zur Zerstörung der Insel. * Er ist Mitglied der Band Pentakill. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Klassischer Karthus Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Karthus (Visuelle Überarbeitung) Fnatic-Karthus Screenshots.jpg|Fnatic-Karthus Skins ; : * Die Szene zeigt ihn, wie er gerade verwendet. ; : * Er ist der einzige Skin, welcher kostet. * Er ist wohl eine Anlehnung an Sauron aus . ; : * Er lehnt an die in an. * Wenn er tanzt, schreit ein Rotschwanzbussard. * Er teilt sich das Skin-Thema "Amerika" mit: ** ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Sein Stab wird zu einer Sense, das ist die Waffe, die trägt, auf welches der Skin selber anspielt. * Das lehnt an an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Er ist der vierte Nicht-Legendäre Skin mit speziellen Voiceover-Zeilen. Die anderen sind , , und . * Er wurde von von der Band inspiriert. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde veröffentlicht, um den Sieg von Fnatic bei der ersten World Championship zu feiern, zusammen mit: ** * Er repräsentiert xPeke. * Sein Stab ist mit dem Summoners Cup verziert. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde veröffentlicht, zusammen mit: ** ** ** * Sein Design erinnert an Pen-&-Paper-Rollenspiele. ** Er nutzt einen Stab, der wie ein aussieht. ** Dies ist der erster Skin, in welchem Karthus menschlich ist. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** Im Hintergrund kann man , und sehen wie sie versuchen, ihn aufzuhalten Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Fnatic LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Pentakill| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos KARTHUS ABILITY PREVIEW RPG skins gameplay trailer| Just One More League of Legends |-|Galerie= Karthus Frühes Konzept.png|Karthus Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Augie Pagan) Karthus Konzept 1.jpg|Karthus Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Augie Pagan) Karthus Konzept 3.jpg|Karthus Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Augie Pagan) Karthus Update Konzept 01.jpg|Karthus Update Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Brian Jones) Karthus Update Konzept 02.jpg|Karthus Update Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Brian Jones) Karthus Update Konzept 03.jpg|Karthus Update Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Brian Jones) Karthus Update Konzept 04.jpg|Karthus Update Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Brian Jones) Karthus Update Konzept.png|Karthus Update Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Karthus Konzept 5.jpg|Karthus Update Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Karthus Update Gesicht Konzept.png|Karthus Update Gesicht Konzept Pentakill- MR Konzept 01.jpg|Pentakill- Mortal Reminder Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Pentakill- MR Konzept 02.jpg|Pentakill- Mortal Reminder Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill- MR Konzept 01.jpg|Pentakill-Karthus Mortal Reminder Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill- MR Konzept 02.jpg|Pentakill-Karthus Mortal Reminder Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill- MR Konzept 03.jpg|Pentakill-Karthus Mortal Reminder Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill- MR Konzept 04.jpg|Pentakill-Karthus Mortal Reminder Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill- MR Konzept 05.jpg|Pentakill-Karthus Mortal Reminder Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill- MR Konzept 06.jpg|Pentakill-Karthus Mortal Reminder Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill- MR Konzept 07.jpg|Pentakill-Karthus Mortal Reminder Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Alte Splash-Arts EU West= Karthus Standard Karthus S alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Karthus Karthus Standard Karthus S alt2.jpg|2. Klassischer Karthus Karthus Phantom-Karthus S alt.jpg|1. Phantom-Karthus Karthus Karthusstatue S alt.jpg|1. Karthusstatue Karthus Sensenmann-Karthus S alt.jpg|1. Sensenmann-Karthus Karthus Pentakill-Karthus S alt.jpg|1. Pentakill-Karthus Karthus Pentakill-Karthus S alt2.jpg|2. Pentakill-Karthus Karthus Fnatic-Karthus S alt.jpg|1. Fnatic-Karthus |-|China= Karthus Standard Karthus S Ch.jpg|Klassischer Skin Karthus Phantom-Karthus S Ch.jpg|Phantom-Karthus Karthus Karthusstatue S Ch alt.jpg|1. Karthusstatue Karthus Karthusstatue S Ch.jpg|2. Karthusstatue Karthus Sensenmann-Karthus S Ch.jpg|Sensenmann-Karthus Karthus Pentakill-Karthus S Ch.jpg|Pentakill-Karthus |Trivia= Trivia thumb|Symbol der alten Passiven * Karthus' ultimative Fähigkeit trägt denselben Namen wie die katholische Messe , die für die Verstorbenen gehalten wird. * Das alte Symbol für Karthus' Passive war ein Schaf. * Karthus ist einer von vier Champions, welcher auch nach seinem Tod Schaden anrichten kann; die anderen sind , und . * Karthus wurde möglicherweise von den inspiriert, besonders der dritte Reiter 'Hunger'. ** Andere Champions, welche davon inspiriert sein könnten, sind , und . Karthus, der Todessänger Während andere durch die Fesseln des Todes gebunden sind, heißt ein Mann die begierige Dunkelheit, die sich jenseits der Grenzen des Lebens erstreckt, willkommen. Und obwohl er beschloss, auf seine Sterblichkeit in den untergegangenen Landen der Schatteninseln zu verzichten, wurde Karthus doch neu geboren und hält nun mit neugeschöpfter Pracht auf den Testserver zu.Karthus, der Todessänger Sermon der Toten Kommt näher, meine Kinder, lasst mich euch ansehen. So viele neue Gesichter, auf der Suche, unsicher. Viele finden den Weg in dieses geweihte Land, ohne zu wissen, dass dies ihr Ziel ist. Doch die Pilgerreise war kein Zufall. Ihr habt gelitten und ihr sucht nach Erholung für euren Geist. Seht euch um. Ihr seid nicht allein. Wir sind hier am heutigen Tage zusammengekommen, um jene zu betrauern, die uns genommen wurden. Um zu weinen, zu klagen und nach jenen Seelen zu rufen, die wir lieb und wert halten, die wir jedoch nicht erreichen können. Sprecht nun und lasst sie uns hören. Lasst sie unsere Pein hören! Lasst sie unseren Kummer hören! Lasst sie in ihren Herzen wissen, dass sie nicht vergessen sind! Diese bedauernswerten Kreaturen sind blasse Spiegelbilder unserer selbst, gehüllt in einen Nebel aus falschem Licht, blind nach einem Funken Bedeutung tastend. Gefesselt an eine hohle Existenz ermatten sie und sind sich nicht bewusst, was sie sind oder was sie sein könnten. Jede Sekunde betteln sie im Geheimen nach Erlösung. Meine Kinder, wir sind ihre Hirten. Nur wenn sie unsere Stimmen vernehmen, werden sie wachgerüttelt. Also ruft nach ihnen! Lasst sie sich aus ihrer ziellosen Benommenheit erheben. Singt mit all eurer Sehnsucht, eurem Hass und eurer Begierde! Erfüllt ihre leeren Leben mit Schrecken, erinnert sie an ihre unvermeidliche Sterblichkeit. Geht voran, ihr Getreuen, und erbietet diesen Seelen Freiheit vom Gefängnis des Lebens. Bringt ihnen die Kunde vom Tod und geleitet ihre ungeratenen Geister heimwärts. Der Tod befreit uns alle. Einblicke in die Championentwicklung Als nächstes nehmen wir bei unserer Champion-Aktualisierung den Todessinger höchstpersönlich ins Visier! Nach Karthus, der zum Launch-Paket von League of Legends 2009 gehörte, wurden schon fast 80 Champions veröffentlicht, seitdem er das erste Mal die Richtfelder beehrte. Im Laufe der letzten fünf Jahre haben wir eine ganze Menge technischer Aktualisierungen, Designverbesserungen, erzählerischer Entwicklungen und optischer Überarbeitungen an Champions und Karten zu Wege gebracht. Nun wird es Zeit, auch Karthus auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Aber wie? Nun, wie bei unseren vorangegangen Aktualisierungen mussten wir zunächst herausstellen, welche Ziele Karthus’ Aktualisierung erfüllen sollte. Und das kam dabei heraus: Ein echter Schatteninsel-Champion left|200px Bei seiner Veröffentlichung war Karthus ein Champion von den Schatteninseln, oder wurde zumindest dort erschaffen. Fantastisch! Was bedeutete dies zu der Zeit? Ziemlich wenig, um ehrlich zu sein. Doch seitdem haben wir durchaus umfangreiche Schritte in Richtung einer genaueren Herausbildung der Schatteninseln unternommen. Zum Beispiel sind sie der Ort des Gewundenen Waldes und wir haben weitere Schatteninsel-Champions, wie Elise, Hecarim und Thresh erschaffen, von denen jeder dieselbe thematische Verbindung und das kalte Blau-Grün als Farbpalette aufweist. Eine Aktualisierung Karthus’ bedeutet also, wir können diesem Ort durch ihn eine weitere Facette hinzufügen, während wir ihn in die Welt, die wir seitdem aufgebaut haben, einordnen. Ein einzigartiger Lich Wir haben außerdem die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe gepackt, Karthus’ Persönlichkeit mit dieser Aktualisierung klar herauszustellen. 2009 hatten wir nur 40 Champions und Karthus allein verkörperte den gesamten „böser und heimtückischer Untoten-Bösewicht“-Part für sich. Ihm standen ganze neun Sprüche zur Verfügung, um seinen Charakter zu vermitteln. Nun haben wir fast 120 Champions und der gute alte Karthus musste sich wohl oder übel mit all den Halbtoten, Toten und Geistercharakteren, die wir seitdem entwickelt haben, anfreunden. Durch die Aktualisierung von Karthus erhalten wir die Möglichkeit, seinen Charakter breiter aufzustellen, damit er wieder eine einzigartige Nische ausfüllt. Der neue Karthus ist deutlich redseliger geworden (mehr als 200 Zeilen Text, die alle von einem neuen Sprecher vertont wurden!) und verfügt über charakteristische Animationen, die seiner Persönlichkeit Ausdruck verleihen. Ein Champion für 2014 Mit der Aktualisierung können wir Karthus auch alle Technik und all das Wissen, das wir seit der Veröffentlichung des Spiels zusammengetragen haben, angedeihen lassen. Beispielsweise werden wir seine Roben animieren, damit er nicht wie eine Qualle ausschaut, wenn er gerade nichts zu tun hat. Und wir entwickeln eine ganze Bandbreite an Animationen für „Verwüsten“, damit sein Q auch abwechslungsreich daherkommt. Und als Krönung erhöhen wir die Wiedergabetreue seines Models. Karthus sieht nun ein wenig anders aus – wir haben ihn weniger knochig gestaltet –, da wir nun über die Technik und das Know-how verfügen, die es braucht, um den Grad an Detailtreue wiederzugeben, die einem verdorrten Nekromanten gebührt. Zusätzlich bedeutet diese Änderung auch, dass sich Spieler in aller Welt am selben, fantastischen Karthus erfreuen können, ohne dass wir aus Rücksicht auf unterschiedliche kulturelle Befindlichkeiten Details ändern müssen. center|500px Karthus spukt schon bald über den Testserver. Bevor er den Tod über die Liveserver bringt, probiert ihn aus und erzählt uns weiter unten, was ihr von ihm haltet! Alte Fähigkeitssymbole Karthus Dem Tod getrotzt alt.png‎|1. Dem Tod getrotzt (P) Karthus Dem Tod getrotzt alt2.png|2. Dem Tod getrotzt (P) Karthus Verwüsten alt.png|1. Verwüsten (Q) Karthus Mauer des Schmerzes alt.png|1. Mauer des Schmerzes (W) Karthus Vernichtung alt.png|1. Vernichtung (E) Karthus Requiem alt.png|1. Requiem ® |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.24: * ** Verursachter Schaden wird um 6 % verringert. ⇒ ist wieder normal. V9.1: * ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt die verbleibende Dauer der Fähigkeit über einen Balken im Symbol an. V4.9: *Allgemein ** Visuelle Überarbeitung aller Skins ** Neuen Sprecher *** erhielt eine Menge neuer Zitate. ** Neue Geschichte ** Neue Symbole ** Neues klassisches Splash Art ** Übersichtlichkeit: Grundfähigkeiten wurden Teamfarben-Indikatoren hinzugefügt. * ** Übersichtlichkeit: Es wurde ein neuer Indikator hinzugefügt, der die gesamte betroffene Fläche anzeigt. ** Cool: Es wurde ein Kampftext ähnlich dem bei kritischen Treffern und ein einzigartiger Klangeffekt für Qs mit doppeltem Schaden hinzugefügt. * ** Übersichtlichkeit: Es wurde ein optischer Effekt für die Beeinträchtigung hinzugefügt, der betroffene gegnerische Champions markiert. V4.4: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Karthus über verschiedene Zeitspannen hinweg die Multiplikatoren auf , und verlor, nachdem er zum Zombie geworden war. V3.12: * ** Die Warnung für gegnerische Champions gibt nun die Dauer der Verzögerung des Einschlags an. V3.10: * ** Wird nun auf maximale Reichweite ausgeführt, wenn es während „Dem Tod getrotzt“ außerhalb der maximalen Reichweite zielt. * ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,25 auf 0,2 verringert. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Abklingzeitverringerung es „Vernichtung“ erlaubte, schnell eingeschaltet zu werden, wodurch der Schadensausstoß erhöht wurde. V3.7: * Karthus' „ “ sollte nicht länger zu allgemeinen FPS-Einbrüchen führen.. V1.0.0.146: * ** Verringert nicht länger Rüstung. ** Die Verringerung der Magieresistenz wurde von 15/20/25/30/35 auf konstante 15 % verändert. V1.0.0.142: * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 180/150/120 auf 200/180/160 erhöht. V1.0.0.131: * Bei Dominion beginnt nun die Rückkehrzeit für Charaktere mit einem „Zombie“-Status (beispielsweise durch Karthus' „ “ oder Yoricks „Omen des Todes“) erst wenn dieser Zustand endet und nicht mehr wenn er einsetzt. V1.0.0.130: * ** Die Wirkdauer wurde von 7 auf 5 Sekunden verringert. ** Beeinflusst Ziele nur noch einmal (und nicht mehr jedes Mal, wenn sie durch die Barriere laufen). * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Leonas passive Fähigkeit in Kombination mit dem Siegel aus der Kartenmitte in Dominion sofort eine Doppeltötung gegen Karthus erzielen konnte. V1.0.0.126 * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „ “ manchmal nicht richtig abgeschlossen wurde, wenn dieses während der Wirkdauer von „ “ begonnen wird. V1.0.0.118 * ** Die Wirkdauer wurde von 8 auf 7 Sekunden verringert. ** Die Rückkehrzeit wird nicht länger verringert. * ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke von „Requiem“ wurde von 0,7 auf 0,6 verringert. V1.0.0.105: * ** Die Kurzinfo zu „Mauer des Schmerzes“ wurde überarbeitet, um deutlicher hervorzuheben, dass sich das Lauftempo betroffener Einheiten nach und nach wiederherstellt. V1.0.0.103: * ** „Dem Tod getrotzt“ ermöglicht es während der Wirkdauer nun, alle Fähigkeiten ohne Kosten einzusetzen. ** Es wurden verschiedene Spielbarkeitsfehler im Zusammenhang mit „Dem Tod getrotzt“ korrigiert. * ** Die Manakosten von „Verwüsten“ wurden von 20/28/36/44/52 auf 20/26/32/38/44 verringert. * ** Die Abklingzeit von „Mauer des Schmerzes“ wurde von 22 auf 18 verringert. V1.0.0.101: * ** „Dem Tod getrotzt“ (passiv) wurde überarbeitet, um einige Fehler und Nutzungsprobleme zu beseitigen. ** „Dem Tod getrotzt“ gewährt nun eine um 20 % kürzere Wartezeit nach dem Tod, um die zusätzlichen 8 Sekunden der Wirkdauer nach dem Tod auszugleichen. V1.0.0.100: * ** Die Kurzinfo beim Verbessern von „Mauer des Schmerzes“ gibt nun richtigerweise wieder, dass die Verlangsamung verstärkt wird. V1.0.0.99: * ** Die Manakosten von „Requiem“ wurden von 200/300/400 auf 150/175/200 verringert. V1.0.0.86: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Kurzinfo eine falsche FS-Skalierung angezeigt hat. }}